


Sweater Weather

by fairyinjun



Category: NCT
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyinjun/pseuds/fairyinjun
Summary: The cold weather didn't bother Jaemin anymore as Jeno's arms was wrapped around him, providing him the warmth he needed.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn't rlly have a plot lmao its just a random one shot that i thought of and couldnt resist writing :>> dont mind any of the typographical or grammatical errors. i hope u enjoy !  
> [ credits to @khemical for proof-reading this!! ]

Jaemin rummaged through his closet searching for an appropriate outfit to wear at his movie-date-but-not-really-a-date later around 8pm. He wanted to wear comfortable clothes but at the same time he wanted to look presentable and please his crush. Yes, Jaemin may have a tiny crush on Jeno, although he would never admit it. 

About half an hour later, Jaemin finally settled on a white sweater that contrasted his bright pink hair, the sweater being too big for his petite frame, and some black denim shorts that was about knee-length. He slipped into some plain white knee-highs and his white converse. He also wore a tan-colored cardigan, completing the look he had planned for the day. He stared at the mirror with pride as he added a small amount of highlighter near his eyes as if placing the cherry on top of a dessert. He grabbed his phone on the nightstand near his bed before deciding to finally head towards Jeno's house. 

_

Jaemin was now standing on Jeno's porch, ecstatic about the movies they about to watch. He was mostly just excited to spend more time with the blonde-haired boy though. Jaemin knocked three times and pulled the the hem of his sweater as he waited patiently. He nibbled on his lip and pulled his sweater lower realizing that the weather was oddly colder than usual. Before he could think of any possible outfit changes the door opened revealing Jeno in a black shirt and a denim jacket which perfectly matched his blonde hair that poked out of the black snapback he was wearing. Jeno blew the last smoke ring before stomping on his cigarrette and opening the door wider when he saw Jaemin, gesturing for him to come inside. Looking at Jeno and Jaemin from an outsider's perspective, you might think that they are polar opposites, let alone be friends. But here they are now, Jaemin laying down lazily on the couch and Jeno following suit after getting some snacks and refreshments, both of them lying beneath one blanket nearly cuddling. They didn't like to label their relationship. They liked to cuddle and go on dates every now and then. They enjoyed each others presence as much as they would deny it. Jeno was arrogant and indifferent. He usually kept things to himself and was stubborn, never putting his walls down. Jaemin was the opposite. He was optimistic and bright. He liked expressing how he was feeling and often grew attachments easily. They balanced each other. Jaemin craved for attention and Jeno easily gave it. Jeno heeds validation for his actions and Jaemin reassures him. 

Jaemin pulled the blanket, covering his entire body in attempts to keep warmth and shivered at the cold atmosphere. Jeno pulled him closer and traced soft patterns on top of Jaemin's hand. Jaemin melted into the touch as Jeno's warmth engulfed him. The first movie they watched just so happen to be Howl's Moving Castle. Jaemin enjoyed watching Studio Ghibli films. In fact, it was one of his favorites. He observed every single detail displayed in the movie with such admiration. He looked like a kid who had just gotten his first toy, eyes filled with excitement. Jeno almost cooed at the sight but hid it, not wanting to ruin his tough image. Halfway through the movie Jaemin managed to consume one bag of chips alone. Crumpling the plastic packaging, he removed the cheese residue from the chips on his finger tips. His mouth making "mwah" sound as each finger left his mouth. He licked his lips and clicked his tongue afterwards, his eyes never leaving the movie. Jeno however was a different case. He couldn't help but stare at Jaemin's gloss coated lips.  
"Hey, can I kiss you?" Jeno blurted out, his gaze never leaving the beautiful boy in front of him. Jaemin choked on air, not being able to process the string of words that he had just heard. "C-can you repeat what you said?" Jaemin stammered, fidgeting his fingers, hoping that he heard correctly. Jeno grabbed his Jaemin's chin gently, the latter refusing to look into his gaze and repeated the question staring straight into his eyes. "I said, can I kiss you?" Jeno said again, firmly this time, his lips craving to be connected with Jaemin's. "Yes." Jaemin said, barely audible but Jeno heard it clearly and thats all it took for him to cup Jaemin's face and inch his face closer. Jaemin fluttered his eyes shut, as Jeno finally closed the gap, giving Jaemin a tiny peck. The heat rose through Jaemin's cheeks, the contact leaving him flustered and embarassed. Jaemin's lips tasted like strawberries, he noted. It was sweet. He wanted to taste it again. And so, he did. He pulled Jaemin in for a another kiss. This time it was longer and hungrier. Jaemin opened his eyes wide in shock. He gasped in the kiss but eventually melted into it. Jeno felt him smile through kiss. He tilted his head for better access and traced smooth patterns on Jaemin's exposed thigh sending shivers through his spine. Jeno bit Jaemin's lip causing him to gasp. He took this oppurtunity to kiss him deeper and grabbed Jaemin's tiny waist, pulling him closer.

Jaemin ran his hand through Jeno's hair and ocassionally pulled on it as the kiss got more rough. He took Jeno's cap and threw it across the room and wrapped his arms around him, gripping Jeno's blonde locks. Neither wanted to pull apart but was forced to do so, their lungs gasping for oxygen and going against the boys' protests of breaking the chaste kiss. They pulled apart and cursed under their breaths, lips swollen. The bitter after-taste of the cigarette from Jeno's lips still present in Jaemin's mouth. They locked their foreheads and stared at each other. As if communicating with their eyes instead of using words simply because they didn't need to. "Why'd you pull apart?" Jaemin asked in between short breaths. "I had to circulate oxygen, you know?" He replied with a slight chuckle. Jaemin giggled and silence surfaced the air for a short moment. "I liked that." Jaemin broke the silence and replied in a whisper. Nothing can be heard aside from their rough breathing and the movie playing in the background. "Jeno, what are we?" Jaemin asked softly, searching Jeno's eyes hoping to find an answer. "Well, what do you want us to be?" He was now playing with Jaemin's hands, they're foreheads still connected. Jaemin paused and thought for a moment. He didn't know what he wanted them to be. But he was certain that he wanted to be more than just friends. "I just want to be with you." Jaemin stammered, his cheeks flushing into a rosey color. He was about to cover his face but failed to do so with Jeno clutching on his hands. "You look pretty, today." Jeno commented and gave a peck on Jaemin's pink tinted cheeks. "I hate you." Jaemin shoved the blonde haired clad jokingly, still shocked of the events that had just occured. Comfortable silence filled the air, their eyes now attached to the movie playing on the screen. Jeno sneakily placed his arm around Jaemin, pulling him closer. Jaemin hummed in satisfaction and interlocked his hands with Jeno's. They were content.  
"Does this mean you're mine now?"  
"Yours." kiss  
"Only." kiss  
Jaemin reassured him. Kissing Jeno's lips as he said each word. Jeno smiled for the first time and Jaemin sweared that he felt his heart flutter. Jeno's eyes formed into a crescent shape, his dimples in full display. "You should smile more. It looks good on you." Jaemin commented and poked one of Jeno's dimples. "I only smile when I'm with you." Jeno remarked and pinched Jaemin's cheeks. "Oh my god, fuck off. Since when were you so cheesy?" Jaemin retorted. He felt special knowing that he was the only one who made Jeno smile like that and he hopes he stays that way as selfish as it may sound. The night continued peacefully after that. Along with their playful bickering and short make-out sessions in between, this movie night was definitely something that Jaemin would never forget. Jaemin didn't feel cold anymore, Jeno's warmth engulfing him. He felt safe. Secure.


End file.
